


A Letter Full of News

by sphinxvictorian



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxvictorian/pseuds/sphinxvictorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the correspondence of Mrs. George Croft, newly edited and printed by the author at the permission of the lady's descendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Full of News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/gifts).



From the correspondence of Mrs. George Croft, 14th of March, 1815.

My dearest Edward,

Well, you will be happy to hear that the wedding of our dear Frederick to the wonderful Miss Anne Elliot went off without a hitch. It had to be quick, naturally, as Frederick had to report for duty the very next day, but Anne still managed to look quite smart in her blue travelling costume, since there was not time to make a dress. I won’t fuss you with the details of that, not sure I really could, at any rate. Suffice it to say, it was lovely.

I must say I am most perplexed by the lack of regard in which Anne’s family seems to hold her. They treat her almost as though she were a servant or a poor relation. As Louisa Bentinck informed me, they treated that Mrs. Clay with more respect and love, than our dear Anne. The only one who seems to have any feeling for her at all is Lady Russell, and it was her meddling in the first place, it turns out, which kept Frederick and Anne apart all those years.

Well, be that as it may, now she has us for a family. I am so pleased, as is the Admiral, I can tell you. He had a soft spot for Anne from the moment he met her. When I teased him about it, he responded quite seriously, and told me it was because she reminded him of me at her age. He really is the dearest and most wonderful husband. You must be pleased as well, as I know you always spoke so highly of Anne. Indeed, I almost think you would have married her, if not for the annoyingly formidable Sir Walter. You are very bad, though, not to have told me about her attachment to Frederick all those years ago. When he found out that I didn't know, he was most surprised, having assumed, naturally, that you would have told me. Really, he ought to have told me himself, but still...

And also, there is to be no wedding trip. There was barely a wedding breakfast, as Anne had so much to do to get ready, and her sisters were no help at all. And of course, Louisa and Henrietta were bound up in their own nuptials, so they could not be of any use. I did my best to assist her, but you know I’m not much of a housekeeper. A ship-keeper, perhaps, ha ha! At least I was able to advise her of the best sorts of things to be taken in one’s trunk when going to sea in a ship of war.

For yes, Edward, the new and wonderful Mrs. Wentworth has taken a page from my own book, and will accompany our dear brother on his ship, the HMS Inimitable. It’s Frederick’s third ship now, and he’s very proud of it. I expected him to cut up rough about Anne joining him, seeing as how he does not like women on his ships. But instead it was actually he who proposed it! You wouldn’t have believed it, brother mine, but Frederick, in fact, would brook no denial. Sir Walter and the rest of the Elliot family are,appalled by her decision, and Lady Russell did her best to persuade Anne to stay in England. But she turned a deaf ear.

And here again, Edward, she is like me. She loves Frederick so that she will not be parted from him. She, in fact, quoted my own words back to me when I asked her if she was certain. I had said once at dinner at the Musgroves, that I went everywhere with my husband, and was only ever afraid and ill when I was left behind. (You remember those horrible few months at Deal. How kind and full of good advice you were to me then. I don’t think I’ve ever walked so much in my life! You are a good brother to me.) And I knew that Anne would be all right then. I saw it in her face. I saw it, indeed, in her eyes as she looked past me at Frederick standing on the quarterdeck, the day they were leaving. I’ve seen that same look in mirrors and windows when I catch myself thinking about my dear Admiral.

And now, what of he and I, you are probably wondering? Well, we are still ensconced in Kellynch Hall, while Sir Walter is still the toast of Bath, at least in his own eyes. My poor Admiral wanted to go back to sea, to fight again, now that blackguard Bonaparte’s gotten free and taken power again. But that is not to be. Sadly, his legs have not yet recovered sufficiently, so that he is worried he shall miss this latest action altogether, which pains his sense of duty very much. His ill health still has not soured my darling’s temper though. He suffers mightily, poor thing, but he tries to make light of it at every opportunity. Only now and then, when we are alone, does he confess the pain is “a little worse than I have said”. The doctor says it is not a threat to his life, but merely a threat to his livelihood. How can he not understand that that is one and the same thing for the Admiral?

Perhaps he will rally yet, and go to sea again, before this conflict is over. As you suggested, we are walking a good deal, and we have been back again to Bath, as the first time the Admiral found the baths soothing for his legs. I hold out some hope that soon again, we will be at sea, where the Admiral longs to be and so do I. Land, as the Admiral maintains, does not agree with his legs.

I hope that all is well with Charlotte, in her delicate time. I was so happy to hear the news, coming so soon after your marriage and just when Frederick was returning as well. A joyous time for the Admiral and myself. I do hope that Charlotte is taking good care of herself. So many young women are prone to sicknesses when they are expecting.

Today we are going to take a walk and then the Admiral wants to drive (yes, I know, I put my life in his hands every time I let him drive a phaeton, but he loves it so!) into Upper Cross and visit with Mary and Charles Musgrove at their charming litlle cottage. The Admiral has become very fond of their two boys, and Mary is sorely in need of a confidante now that her sister and the Musgrove girls are wed. She is a challenging woman to befriend, but I think I am beginning to make some headway there. One must not allow her to take advantage of one, so a gentle distance must be kept or she will prevail, which is not good for her character, I feel.

Spending time with her little boys reminds me how much the Admiral misses having children. I do wish I could have given him some, but he never reproaches me for it, the dear man. For myself, I don’t feel the loss as keenly. As you might remember, even when I was a child, I had no use for dolls, and kept stealing Frederick’s toy boat. Was that a sign of my life to come, do you think? Or is that too much fancy for your pragmatical Christianity? I am only teasing you, you know. I am terribly proud of all you have achieved, and happy to know that your new parish is taking so well to you and your sermons.

I must go now, as the Admiral is ready for our walk. I hope to visit you and Charlotte very soon. It will be wonderful when Frederick and Anne are safe here in England again, and we can all go and visit them, as well.

Your loving sister,  
Sophie

 

From the Upper Cross Weekly Gazette, 10th of April, 1815:

A Change in our Social Circle – It has come to our attention that the current inhabitant of Kellynch Hall, Admiral Geo. C--, will be changing in his comfortable House for the spartan comforts of a British Naval Vessel, having been given command of the HMS Marvelous, now that War again has come upon us. It is not known what arrangements have been made for his wife, Mrs. C--, though it is believed, upon some rumors about in the village, that Mrs. C-- will also be accommodated aboard the Naval Vessel. This apparently is her preferred Domicile, not wishing to be left behind on shore. A very courageous Female, by all accounts.


End file.
